


"I never got your name" (Kenma Kozume/Hinata Shoyo)

by oya-my-ass (JaegerAndTheMockingbird)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee, Coffee Shop, Drabble, Fluff, Haikyuu Rare Pair, M/M, Rare Pair, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, haikyuu au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6418195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaegerAndTheMockingbird/pseuds/oya-my-ass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt~<br/>Kenma visits the coffee shop that Kageyama and Hinata work at every day after school, but always orders from Hinata. When Kageyama is off sick one day, Hinata decides to strike up a conversation.</p><p>KenHina Coffee Shop AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I never got your name" (Kenma Kozume/Hinata Shoyo)

The door clicked. The bell rang. It was all part of the daily routine for the small coffee shop on the corner of the street. It wasn’t much far from a school, to which often had students dropping by on lunch breaks, lecturers and teachers popping by for a quick chat and laugh with the baristas. This was the place that Hinata Shoyo had grown to love, and simply coming to work each day was a small treat in itself; not only did he get to meet up and work with Kageyama,a long term friend from his early teenage days, but there was always a thronging of new people looking for a talk and good laugh, and there was nothing the young bouncy barista loved more. All of his shifts were shared with his best friend, and they even fit around their volleyball practices together.

Lately however, there was a new reason for Hinata to be excited for work. A black haired boy with a slight blond tinge past his roots. This new boy was usually very silent, simply approaching the counter, barely looking up with his shoulders hunched forward. He ordered in a deep, quiet voice and simply slunk away after receiving his order to sit in the corner of the shop on his phone or some gaming console. He always approached Hinata’s desk after very carefully eyeing up the somewhat stoic natured counterpart, ordering the same drink and in the same quiet way. Soon enough he’d committed his order to memory, even without trying. So today was nothing different, the sun shone through the small clear glass panes on the white door as it clicked, catching Hinata’s attention as the male slunk through, causing him to pause wiping down the large plastic coated counter top. “Hey!”  
”O- Hi...”  
“Same as usual?” Bright orange locks fell over his large eyes as the smaller male tilted his head with a bright smile, watching the other nod softly “I-..Uh... Yeah, please..”  
“So, you come here regularly?”  
“You’re... Always working when I'm here so..”  
“Oh yeah, stupid question!” Hinata giggled softly as he shifted back behind the counter, humming contentedly to himself as he moved to click a couple buttons on a large machine “So what’s your name? I never got yours and I ask all the regulars!”  
“K- Kozume... Kenma.. Kenma Kozume..” Large golden eyes flickered away with the somewhat awkward stuttering of his voice, arms lifting to tighten up around his chest. Hinata’s gaze flickered back out toward him with a large beaming smile, hopping back up toward the counter excitedly as he threw his hand over, stretching his fingers out “Well Kenma! Nice to meet you! I’m Hinata Shoyo!”  
“Hi..” Kenma’s gaze flickered out over his hand before moving to take it gently to shake, immediately retracting his hand to fold around his chest “The other guy not in today..?”  
”Kageyama? Nooo... He called in sick this morning. Said the smell of coffee would make his head worse.”  
”He’s... Intimidating.”  
”I suppose he can be!” His voice light as he bounce back toward the beeping machine, Hinata moved to press a lid down over the top of the cup of coffee, moving to set about fiddling behind the counter “You staying around like usual? The reaaally comfy booth is open in the back, the one you like.”  
”O-oh.. I’d love to but I have practice..”  
”Practice? Really? What practice?”  
”Volleyball...”  
”Ooo!” Kenma couldn’t help himself but flinch at the loud squeal and clap of the smaller male’s hands. “Kageyama and I play volleyball too!”  
”Oh... Nice..” His gaze lifted to the clock as he replied quietly, shifting for the counter as the cup was offered over “I should.. Really go... Our Captain gets mad if people are really late..”  
”Same thing tomorrow?”  
”Yeah..”  
”I’ll have it ready!” Hinata’s hand lifted to wave the quiet male out, watching the bell tinkle and the red coloring of the jacket shift around the corner. Kenma’s gaze shifted over the street as he dropped his back to the wall, exhaling heavily as his gaze flickered to the cup in his hands. His head tilted at the sight of a small piece of paper fluttering from the bottom, raising his hand to pick it off to glance over the messy scrawled number and handwriting;

“Let’s play together sometime! -Hinata x”


End file.
